


Lucky I'm In Love

by allofspace



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day fluff <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



John hadn’t seen Rodney all day and he was starting to worry. They’d only been sort-of-dating-not-really-but-kind-of for about a week now, and it was just poor timing that Valentine’s Day was coming up. The Atlantis crew didn’t usually bother with many Earth holidays and traditions, but this year some of the inhabitants voted that they’d like to celebrate the Hallmark holiday that John quietly despised. He can’t recall ever having a good Valentine’s Day; either single and alone, or fucking up whatever relationship he had.

John worried that he’d scared Rodney off some how; god knows it was only a matter of time before he fucked this up too. He went to the lab and asked Radek, but got nothing helpful out of him. Then he tried to ask Ronon, but he gave a simple shrug and John didn’t want to seem too eager.

“Maybe Teyla will know,” Ronon said with a quirke of his lips and a raised eyebrow. “Want to spar?” 

Ronon raised a stick as an offer to John. However, John was still sore from their previous day’s workout. “Nah, I think I’m good,” John nodded and left. 

He went to find Teyla, but made it as far as her door before deciding against it. If Rodney didn’t want to be found, then John wouldn’t push him. He turned on his heel and headed back for his own quarters, with plans to listen to Johnny Cash and sulk. On his way though, his stomach let out a small grumble, and he figured he should probably grab a snack before stowing himself away in his room. 

John stopped off at the mess hall to grab a few things when he heard a large crash coming from the kitchen. He then heard some loud yelling in what he thought was a French accent and decided he should check things out. He opened the double doors to see Rodney covered in flour, with one of the chefs threatening him with a rolling pin. 

“Ummm,” was all John could say at the scene in front of him. Both men paused and turned to look at John. 

“Oh… great,” said McKay, suddenly seeming annoyed rather than embarrassed. 

“I think I’ll,” Pierre started. “Just… be going… over here now,” he finished lamely. John was extremely confused as he watched the chef leave, dropping his rolling pin on a nearby counter. 

“You’d think with all this technology we have at our hands, baking would be a lot easier by now,” McKay started ranting. “And maybe if he had any half-decent chefs around, I wouldn’t be covered in flour from head to toe,” he continued without making eye contact with John. 

“McKay,” John said slowly. Then Rodney looked up at him as he stopped talking.  
“Sheppard,” he replied. John rolled his eyes, knowing that Rodney was just delaying his response.

“Rodney, have you been avoiding me?” John questioned. 

“What? No. No, I… okay maybe. But not like that. Not because I didn’t want to see you or anything. Just that I… well this is embarrassing.”

“I still don’t completely understand what’s happening here,” John said while narrowing his eyes. Rodney huffed. 

“I was trying to bake,” he said matter-of-factly.

“I see that. Why?” John said, not any less confused by the statement. 

“For you, you idiot,” Rodney burst out in exasperation. 

Suddenly it clicked in John’s head. Rodney hadn’t been avoiding him, so much as hiding in the kitchen to secretly bake for him. His eyebrows raised up and a smile settled on his lips.

“What? What’s that look for?” Rodney said suspicisouly. 

“What were you trying to bake?” John said, trying to hide his amusement. He was finally fully able to take in the humour of Rodney’s appearance. 

“If you must know, chocolate chip cookies. I heard you like them because you’re boring like that,” Rodney said with snark and rolled his eyes. 

John glanced down at the floor and slowly made his way over to Rodney. He stopped just in front of the other man, who was starting to look a bit nervous. 

“Do you need some help?” John said innocently as he picked up some of the batter with his finger and put it in his mouth, sucking the cookie dough off.

“Uhhh, I,” Rodney stammered. “Yeah, um,” he tried to continue. John rolled his eyes. For a genius, McKay could be pretty dense sometimes. John grabbed a fistful of McKay’s shirt and brought their lips crashing together. Their tongues swirled together and Rodney sucked at the sweetness that clung to John’s tongue. 

“So, um, happy Valentine’s Day,” Rodney whispered when they momentarily separated to catch their breaths. 

“Best one yet,” John replied with a smile.


End file.
